Dragon Super Xenoverse Z:Unrivaled Nephailam
by Corey16
Summary: When Trunks summons Shenron he accidentally gets the wrong dude with a power beyond comprehension an omnipotent being in the dragon ball universe well shit this day couldn't get any worse for the lavender haired Saiyan and now everyone has to be cautious of not getting on the cocky teenager bad side Uber!Godlike!Dante,Dantexharem
1. Info

This story was requested DmCAscendedDante(Guest)

DmC and Dragon Ball  
Xenoverse crossover fanfic idea / With Dante As a Tramscedent Nephalim as the time patroller of Toki Toki City / he will basically be an omnipotent / just to let you know / Also he will mostly toy around with his villainous opponents of the Dragon Ball series / since they pose no challenge to him whatsoever / except maybe the Omni King Zeno / whose power might make him use only a mere fraction of his infinite power / another thing is that he will have a Harem of lovely dbz ladies of course )

Crossover Between Devil May Cry ( Reboot Version / Dante will act like his original game counterpart / instead of an Emo teenager ) and Dragon Ball Z ( Includes Xenoverse one and two story modes and all of Dragon Ball Super story arcs )

Pairings Are :

Goku x Chi Chi

Vegeta x Bulma

Gohan x Videl

Dante x Harem

Dante's Official Harem List : Towa , Vados, Android 18, Marcarita , Oceanus Shenron, Erasa, Caulifla , Kale .

Rated M For Lemons Violence Suggestive Themes .

Genre : Adventure / Romance / Humor .

P.s It Will have Dbz tfs references


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of this story!**

 **Sorry for the long wait**

 **Dante will have all his arms from all the Devil May Cry games and he will be the second strongest in my stories and Jay-Jay is the strongest in my stories**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

We see a man with lavender hair and a leather jacket

His name is Trunks and he has all the seven Dragon Balls

Then Shernon appears and the sky went dark

 **"What is your wish?" Shernon asked**

"I wish to send me a strong warrior!" Trunks said loudly

 **"Wish granted," Shernon said, "Any more wishes?"**

"No, that all," Trunks said

As Shernon disappear and the Dragon Balls separate

A barrier of light appears beside Trunks and it reveals a man with a black mohawk, grey-blue eyes, and her wears faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace reminiscent of half of the Perfect Amulet.

This is Dante the son of Sparda and Eve.

Dante looks around and saw he is in a different location than his shop

'Huh? Where I am?' Dante thought

Then he saw Trunks walking towards him

"Um...hello? Can you tell me where I am?" Dante asked, "Cause I'm lost and confused how I got here,"

Trunks said nothing but instead, he pulled his sword out and attack Dante

Dante dodged with ease

"Whoa! Hold on now! What I did to you now?" Dante asked as he dodges a couple more slashes from Trunks

Then Trunks went Super Saiyan

"Well, since you eager to fight I will give you a fight," Dante said

Trunks charge at Dante and send a slash at him but Dante summoned Rebellion and the two swords clash

Sending a small shockwave around them

Then two jump back and Dante charge and slashed at him

Trunks barely dodge the attack and tried to slash Dante

But Dante hit Trunks in the gut with the hilt of the sword

Making Trunks spit saliva and sending him flying a few feet back

Trunks use to stop himself

Dante leaped towards him and kick him in the face

Sending Trunks to the ground hard

Trunks tried to get up but Dante put on his foot on Trunks shoulder blade and put his sword on Trunks neck

"Done yet?" Dante said

Trunks deactivated Super Saiyan and smiles

"Yes, I'm done," Trunks said

Dante offered his hand to help up which Trunks accepts

"Now that done allow me to introduce myself," Trunks said, "I'm Trunks and I'm the head of the time patrol,"

"The name is Dante and I'm a demon hunter mercenary," Dante said, "And what this city and how I got here?"

"This Toki Toki City and I wished you here," Trunks answered

"You wished me here?" Dante said while dumbfounded

Trunks nodded

"What for?" Dante asked

"We need a strong warrior help to us fix the timeline. So will you help?"

Dante thought about this and he decided

"Sure,"

"Excellent! Now follow me,"

As Dante followed

This is the beginning of Dante new adventure

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
